мy вeѕт ғrιend'ѕ gιrlғrιend
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: Asi es. Ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo," Sasuke/Naruto povs, CAP Final, "Y sentimos… Que todo volvía como antes pero, con algo diferente. Ella estaba conmigo…" —SasuSaku&NaruHina—
1. I: INTRO: It shouldn't happenin' to me

**D****eclaimer**:

Si Naruto anime/manga me perteneciera, habria SasuSaku & NaruHina.. Y Naruto seria Rokudaime :D

**N**_aru _**H**_ina_

**S**_asu _**S**_aku_

_Romance_Drama_Angust_Lime_Lemmon_

+ **A**_lternative_ **U**_niverse_ :

S_as_u_ke_.S_a_k_ura_ N_ar_u_to_.H_in_a_ta_ **P**.**O**.**V**'s

•.•

**MY** **B**E_ST_ _**F**__R_I**E**_ND_'S **G**I_RL__FR_I_END_

.•.

**I: INTRO: It shouldn't be happenin' to me... N**aruto & **S**asuke pov_'s_

_-_

_-_

**Era imposible que me estuviese pasando... **_**Esto..**_

...

_Somos amigos desde que tengo mi uso de razon... Bien, una manera de decir. Su amistad es muy importante para mi. Vale... Es como mi hermano que nunca tuve... Ni tendre, no tengo ningun familiar... Excepto el... No un familiar, pero, el es como mi hermano.._

Si. Somos amigos. Y nose como, pero lo somos y punto, desde que desgraciadamente lo conoci se convirtio en mi _mejor amigo_. Pero ni loco se lo digo... Pero el ya lo sabe, no es necesario decircelo, aunque es mejor. Me dice que soy como su _hermano_... Cada vez que me dice eso, me hace recordar al mio, Itachi... Diantres a ese no se le deveria llamar hermano... Hmp...

_Aunque solo somos un "poco" distintos._

Somos realmente distintos...

_Si yo soy alegria el es tristeza. Si yo soy amarillo el es azul, o si yo soy blanco el es negro!. Si yo soy sociable el es anti-sociable. Si yo soy euforico el es alicaido. Si yo soy griton el es silencioso... En conclusion somos mas diferentes que el "Cielo" y el "Infierno"!! De verdad 'ttebayo!_

Todos nuestros demas "amigos" preguntan, como somos los _mejores_ amigos si somos antonimos, contrariados. Y simplemente nisiquiera me molesto en respondeles, porque... Mierda, tampoco lo se... Mas el loco de mi _mejor amigo_ les dice sobre que el es blanco yo negro, el alegria y no se que estupideces mas salidas de su diminuto cerebro...

_Hasta ahora nose como somos los_ mejores amigos_, es inaudito!!.. Pero hubo algo en lo que desgraciadamente concordamos... Y fue en lo ultimo que ubiese pensado en toda mi vida, y eso!! Que seguro nisiquiera lo ubiese pensado!! Como me puede estar pasando esto!! Que hice?! No puedo traicionarlo asi!_

Si... Los mejores amigos... Increiblemente. Tan distintos, pero maldita sea... Y a la vez fuimos _tan_ parecidos... No lo ubiese creido. Pero sucedio... Y a pesar de todo no seria capaz de hacerlo, si fuese cualquier idiota se lo quitaria, pero es mi _mejor amigo_.

_Hinata... Ese es su nombre... Cuando la vi... Joder, los latidos de mi corazon estaban a mil por hora, y la sangre que bombeaba salio violentamente a flote cubriendome las mejillas de rojo mas que de los poros de mis manos brotaban liquido en señal de nerviosismo... Y entonces... La sangre se me congelo y mi corazon se detuvo cuando lo dijo:_

Sakura... Como las flores de cerezo... No sabria decirlo. La vi junto a mi _baka_ amigo, ahy estatica con sus mejillas sonrosadas mostrandola inocente. Si no fuera porque tengo suficiente autocontrol digno de mi recorriendo mis venas hace mucho mi sangre ubiese drenado por mis venas hasta llegar a mi rostro, pero... No sucedio... Toda ella, tan fragil... Algo estaba mal conmigo y lo sabia... Y esto se puso peor cuando me la presento...

- _**Te presento a mi novia...**_**- Fue lo que me dijo...**

**Haci comenzo todo...**

**Mierda... Asi es...**

**Ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo...**

**...**

**-**

**-**

Bueno, espero que les aya gustado :3 .. El sgte sera mas largo  
:

_Reviews? D_


	2. II: We made it We betrayed them

**D****eclaimer**:

Si Naruto anime/manga me perteneciera, habria SasuSaku & NaruHina.. Y Naruto seria Rokudaime :D

**N**_aru _**H**_ina_

**S**_asu _**S**_aku_

_Romance_Drama_Angust_Lime_Lemmon_

+ **A**_lternative_ **U**_niverse_ :

S_as_u_ke_.S_a_k_ura_ N_ar_u_to_.H_in_a_ta_ **P**.**O**.**V**'s

•.•

**MY** **B**E_ST_ _**F**__R_I**E**_ND_'S **G**I_RL__FR_I_END_

.•.

-

-

**II: We made it... We betrayed them...** **S**asuke's povs'

-

-

El no era tan idiota como aparentaba... O como aparentaba su rostro, "algo" torpe y estupido... Pero estoy seguro que se dio cuenta, si el me conoce .. Yo tambien lo conozco... _y perfectamente..._

_Denlo por hecho_.

Si, si se dio cuenta...

Maldita sea!! Como pude, como?! Me detesto.. Hasta me siento como una escoria. Lo traicione...

Que clase de _mejor amigo_ traiciona a **su** mejor amigo... Con la novia... Y lo peor...

_Es que no me arrepiento..._

_..._

_... Y lo traicione de la peor manera... Y tampoco... Esa no era la unica persona que traicione... Por mas duro que se oiga... Tambien "la" traicione... Mi actual novia.._

_... Con quien mis padres la ven como mi "futura esposa"..._

...

- .. No te preocupes... No fue tu culpa... Fue mia, Sasuke_-kun_... - Me lo dijo deleitandome con esa dulce voz, que en estos momentos sonaba triste... Culpable..

_Pero igual que yo..._

_Ella no estaba arrepentida de lo que acababamos de hacer..._

- Sasuke _-kun_... Tu si te arrepientes, verdad? - Pregunto soltando lagrimas.. - Me.. Me siento como.. Como una.. como una zor

- Ni lo digas! - Le **ordene**. - ...y ademas.. - Me miro expentante... Joder! Como me enloquecia esta mujer! - ... Tampoco me arrepiento. - Le confese y al decirlo, mi sangre reacciono en algo... Se podia notar claramente que rostro estaba semi-rojo..

Ella tambian se sonrojo notablemente...

Me miro fijamente... Esos brillantes... Vivacez ojos jades me tienen idiotizado...

- ... Pero! Es que.. No es justo para el! No se lo merece... - Dijo con cierto deje de culpavilidad en su voz. - Ni tampoco es justo para "ella"! - Lo solto casi chillando.

- Yo tambien se que no se lo merecen! - Concorde con ella hablandole firmemente y alzandole la voz. Y de verdad...

**Mi** pelirosa debe sentirce como una de "esas".

No era justo... Ni para mi mejor amigo... _Que no estoy seguro que lo seguiremos siendo... Me odiara... Repugnara..._ Es lo mas obio, y por mas estupido que suene... Seria lo mas logico... Que clase de mejor amigo.. casi hermanos... Le hace esa clase de cosas? ... Y yo soy uno de "esos". _Como un traidor.._

_Traicione su confianza, que me habia ganado todo este tiempo..._

Tampoco... Tampoco es justo para "ella", en ningun momento mi intencion fue ponerle los cuernos... Mierda! Sono horrible, pero... Me siento como un bastardo!

Es injusto tambien para mi peli-rosa... Si no hago algo... Ella se sentira como una.. Una per!! Maldicion!!

Pero...

... De alguna manera fue mi culpa, de alguna manera logre tentarla. Mierda!

Yo soy el unico culpable... Malditas hormonas... Mierda! Y a que diantres estoy hechando la culpa!? A las hormonas! Pero que estupido suena!

- Sasuke_-kun..._ - Me llamo mientras me tomaba de las manos para asi sacarme de mis culpables pensamientos y atraer mas mi atencion. - No solo es tu culpa... Yo... Tambien queria.. - Lo ultimo me lo dijo girando su mirada.. Se habia sonrojado...

_Inocente..._

- Hablare con el. - Le dije. Ella solo asintio algo temerosa.

Pero de la nada... En instantes... Demasiadas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas... Y me desesperaba demasiado... _Porque no entendia el porque lloraba tanto...?_

- Sera mi culpa! - Me dijo llorando.. Y yo seguia sin entender. - Por mi culpa _dejaran de ser los mejores amigos_!! - Exclamo, y mas lagrimas acompañaban a su llanto...

_Se sentia mas culpable que yo_... Y en cierta manera... Creo que tenia razon... Mierda!! Pero que estoy diciendo! ... Sin duda lo que dijo me dolio de sobre-manera, no dije nada. No queria preocuparla. Pero algo si es un hecho...

_Los culpables somo los dos... Ni tu, ni yo.. Ambos... Tu y yo..._

Sin darme cuenta la habia abrazado para que se calmara, lloraba de culpabilidad... Sentia impotencia... Colera, rabia conmigo mismo...

Pense que tenia auto-control, pero al final... Me di cuenta de una manera peculiar que en realidad...

_No tenia ni mierda de auto-control_...

-

Despues de algunos momentos del abrazo, que de alguna manera nos parecio una eternidad... O simplemente nos parecia segundos... Ella se libero de mi... Se paro y enredo su delicado cuerpo con una de las sabanas... _Realmente en invierno hace mucho frio..._

_... Pero la noche... La pase muy caliente..._

- A donde vas.. ? - Le pregunto cortante.. Mas que ella se queda observandome y se sonroja...

- Voy a tomar un baño... - Susurro, que algo que apenas pude escuchar...

Ahora el que se paro era yo... Pero a diferencia de ella... Yo no tengo pudor con esa clase de cosas...

Voy caminando paso a paso y me voy hacercando mas a ella..

Me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos... Como si no quisiera bajar mas la vista para no ver algo 'prohibido', pero al parecer no lo logra... Su mirada me recorre velozmente.

- Que.. - Le comence a preguntar para que me mirara... '_frente a frente_'. - .. acaso con lo de ayer no fue suficiente? - Le pregunto socarronamente con mi infaltable sonrisa sarcastica... Y gran sonrojo por todo su rostro no tardo en hacerce notar...

- Eh!.. Amm. Ett- Y-Yo me t-tengo q-que ir al bañ-ño. - Titubeo. La pongo nerviosa... Y en mi interior sonreia por causarle "eso" a ella...

Intentaba escaparce facilmente... Pero yo no se lo permitiria...

La cogi en la puerta del baño... Y...

_Tenia que preguntarle 'eso'... Eso lo decidiria todo... Decidiria que fue lo de anoche... Lo que somos... Y lo que hariamos de ahora en adelante... Pero... Todo eso..._

_Dependia de ella..._

-

- Que pasa... Sasuke_-kun_? - Me pregunto con su voz algo preocupada.

- Sakura... Respondeme algo...

Ella solo atino a asentir lentamente...

- Dime, Sasuke_-kun_.. - Pidio.

- Te _arrepientes..._ de lo que _hicimos_ en la noche... ? - Le pregunte lentamente acercandome sin dudar...

_Necesitaba, tenia, debia saber la respuesta_

Silencio... Palabra perfecta para describir la atmosfera que vivia en esos momentos entre ella y yo... Aun asi... El silencio en algun momento se tenia que romper... No?

- _Sasuke-kun_...

Fue lo que escuche... Segundos antes de que **mi** pelirosa se me habentara a besarme desesperadamente y con lagrimas en los ojos...

- _Nunca_... - Dijo. - _Nunca me arrepentire..._ - Me aseguro totalmente...

_... Y esas fueron las palabras magicas... Que necesitaba..._

_... Para sentirme... Feliz.. ?_

-

La lleve al baño... _Donde fue su intencion de ir desde un principio..._

Especificamente a la ducha... _Porque ella queria sentirce "limpia" de alguna manera..._

Para... _Hacer el __**amor**__ hasta cansarnos de hacerlo..._

_... Pero... Eso si; Nunca nos cansariamos de __**amarnos**__ cuando podamos..._

Esa mañana... Se escuchaban gemidos...

Ambos lo sabiamos...

_Ella traiciono a su novio, mi mejor amigo..._

_Yo traicione a mi novia... Con quien mis padres queria que me casara..., y de paso... Traicione a mi mejor amigo... Casi hermano..._

Los traicionamos...

... _Y no nos arrepentiamos de ello..._

... Amar no es pecado, o si?

..

... Si, si era pecado... Si eso implicaba traicionar a las personas importantes en tu vida...

-

-

...

_Wue..._

_Antes que todo, lamento no haver respondido a sus reviews, mas bien se los agradezco. Me senti muy feliz; Agradecimientos para:_

**_Hoshi-Uchiha Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki Mayu1051 Nehez-Uchiha Akai Karura_**

_De verdad se los agradezco :D Les dedico el capi.. _

_--_

_Emm, _

_ De alguna manera me siento injusta o culpable ;O; como Sasuke y Sakura..  
OwO!  
.O. ...Pero no seran los unicos que se sentiran asi..._

_Prox cap, NaruHina_

_;D Cdnce Ciauuu _

_..._

_Revieews?_

_..._


	3. III: Our innocence is love

**D****eclaimer**:

Naruto _Anime/Manga _no me pertence... Si fuese asi habria _SasuSaku _y _NaruHina_, y Naruro seria _Rokudaime._

**N**_aru _**H**_ina_

**S**_asu _**S**_aku_

_Romance_Drama_Angust_Lime_Lemmon_

+ **A**_lternative_ **U**_niverse_ :

S_as_u_ke_.S_a_k_ura_ N_ar_u_to_.H_in_a_ta_ **P**.**O**.**V**'s

-

* * *

•.•

**MY** **B**E_ST_ _**F**__R_I**E**_ND_'S **G**I_RL__FR_I_END_

.•.

**-**

**III: Our innocence is love...**

-

- Deja de negarlo... Tu misma ya te diste cuenta. - Dijo seriamente entre la oscuridad mas lo unico brillante era su azulina mirada que estaban vivaces de lo seguro que estaba. Era un hecho lo que le acababa de decir a la persona que esta frente a el con una asustadiza mirada.

- No... No es cierto.. Lo que paso ... F-Fue... - No podia continuar, no podia seguir. Ella no fue educada para mentir y menos para aparentar o decir lo que no pensaba o decia, por eso paraba en silencio, sino puede mentir no diria lo que pensaba.. O lo que _sentia_.

- No podemos engañarnos... No podemos engañarlos, Hinata... Eso es peor, mucho mas peor. - Le dio. La chica comenzo a dudar mas de lo que ya estaba, obserbando al frio suelo de ese cayejon como si la solucion o respuesta a su proble que le atormentaba cada momento estubiese escrito en sucio concreto. - Tampoco... - Dudo. - Tampoco quieras mentirme a mi. Ni a lo que _sientes_.

- No... Tu estas... Es que.. - Dudaba, titubeaba. - No es tan facil como tu piensas, Naruto_-kun_... No es facil... - Angustiante.

El rubio lo sabia... No era facil. Hyuga, Uchiha... Excelentes apellidos de respetar, excelente educacion... Excelentes familias... _Y no deberia de haber ni un minimo error ni des-honra ni humillaciones_. Ademas... Si son de una buena "calidad" de familia por separados... Que demonios serian cuando esteen juntos, unidos... Sasuke y Hinata _eran_ una buena perfecta excusa para juntar _las dos perfecciones_.

_Pero en la vida... Desgraciadamente no todo es perfecto..._

Hinata no ama a Sasuke... Y el rubio lo comprobo de una...

- "M_anera tan cruda... Es mi amigo... O mas bien... Fue.."_

Desconcierto... Que demonios es mas importante... _Amistad o Amor?_. Pero lo que tenia con Sasuke era mas que amistad... Eran como hermanos maldicion! Aunque.. Talvez extee exagerando, pero... No es la idea..

_La beso_... Ese fue el punto...

O mas bien...

_Se besaron_... Es mejor aclararlo.

Ambos fueron los que ejercieron ese acto, a sabiendas que de cualquier u otro modo estaban mal. Pero quien entro en razon rapidamente fue la Hyuga, alegando que no era lo correcto, que estaba mal, _no debian... No debian_...

_Error,_ si _podian_, pero no _debian_...

El rubio no podia hacer eso al azabache. Seria capaz de des-hacer ya "casi" el compromiso de Sasuke e Hinata por la misma novia de su _hermano_?!...

.

Gruesas lagrimas caian... Resvalaban del blanquecino rostro de la muchacha. - Lo lamento... Lo siento... - Se disculpaba la oji-perla.

- No. No... Conmigo no debes disculparte, Hinata_-chan_. Mas bien yo soy el que deberia disculparme. - La intentaba consolar mientras la tomaba de los hombros, puesto a que las lagrimas de la chica lo estaban comenzando a perturbar y poner nervioso.

La Hyuga nego con el rostro, levanto la vidriosa mirada y lo fijo hacia el rubio. Y sin que el se aya percatado... _La chica lo estaba besando..._

El Uzumaki entendio... Hinata no se estaba disculpando con el... Sino con _Sasuke_...

El rubio aun no podia creerlo. Aun sintiendo el calido beso de la Hyuga, como un flash paso el momento vivido cuando el señor Fugaku le demando una fecha de matrimonio a Sasuke, y el rubio estaba ahy presente.

-

○• ... FLASH BACK ... →

-

- Hahahaha... Teeme de verdad! Te juro! Cuando conozcas a Sakura_-chan_ te envidiaras! Hahaha. - Reia sonoramente el rubio, y que no paraba de hablar que al azabache lo estaba llegando a molestar. La risa escandalosa del rubio lograba hacer eco por toda la gran sala del azabache quien ya estaba a punto de perder la misera paciencia que consiguio.

- Callate, dobe. No creo que tenga nada que envidiar de ti, y mas... Si es _tu novia_. - Dijo sarcastico haciendo hacer mofletes de niño al rubio. - Seguro tambien es una rubia... Escandalosa, parlanchina, y cero-cerebro.. Conclusion, tu version femenina, _dobe_. - Finalizo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Pues! No hacertaste en nada... Aunque cuando se molesta.. Si es algo escandalosa. - Murmuro con una gotita en la sien. - Pero en lo demas te equibocas, _teeme_! - Comenzando que es muy inteligente... Hasta creo que mas _cerebrito_ que Uchiha Sasuke. - Dijo y rio. El rubio sabia que el azabache siempre era el mejor de la clase, y si habia alguien mejor... Simplemente le _jodia_ eso.

- Hm. Pues si fuera inteligente que mierda hace saliendo con alguien como tu? - Contraataco el azabache. Riendose interiormente.

- Jaja. - Se rio de mala manera. - Muy graciosito estas hoy, no?, _teeme_. Ademas! Ella no es rubia! Su cabellos son rosados! Rosados como las _sakuras_' _florecientes_ en primavera! - Grito orgulloso el rubio.

- "Cabello rosado?... Como las _sakuras'?_" - Penso confuso el azabache. "Extraño color" Fue lo que paso rapidamente por la mente del Uchiha. "Buh! Como si me importase en lo mas minimo." - Penso irritado. - "Ademas... No puede ver nadie _mejor_ para que Hinata... _O si...?_" - Dudo.

- Sasuke! - Una gruesa voz resono en ecos.

- Hm...? - Emitio claramente para que su padre sepa que se encontraba ahy.

- "Este _teeme_ desgraciado nisiquiera le _habla_ bien a su propio padre... Hinata me esta comenzando a dar lastima"... - Penso descorcertadamente el rubio.

- Yo y Hiashi nos estamos cansando que tu y Hinata esten solamente como "noviecitos". Ya tienen mas de 3 años en ese plan! Ya estan bastante creciditos, no? - Decia y reclamaba con voz ronca y molesta. Perturbado.

- Ve al punto. Que quieren...? - Pregunto sin temor y sin rodeos.

Fugaku se estaba cansando de la altaneria de su hijo menor, pero este era el momento _menos_ indicado como para discutir o pelear, el asunto de ahora lo ameritaba pasar por alto la groceria del menor.

- Cuando se van a casar? - Fue la pregunta que llego claramente a los oidos del rubio y azabache el cual resonaba con eco en sus oidos, creyendo o _queriendo_ no haber oido bien...

El azabache en respuesta alzo un ceja. El rubio abrio la mirada en par. Silencio... Minutos de silencio... Pero al igual que Sasuke... Y a diferencia del rubio... El señor Fugaku Uchiha tampoco tenia ni pizca de paciencia y peor, si se trataba de unir los Uchiha y Hyuga.

- Hn... Nose. - Respondio sin interes, como si no tuviese que darle la gran importancia a tal asunto.

El rubio lo miro con ojos en blanco... _Como demonios se le atrevia a responderle asi, sabiendo el jodido genio que se manejaba Fugaku Uchiha?!_

El padre del azabache rechiño los dientes y apreto los nudillos hasta tornarlos de un color blanquesino. _Que se creia ese mocoso? Mas que su padre o que para contestarle de esa manera tan altanera?!_

- No dire nada esta vez! Pero hablare con Hyuga Hiashi! - Exploto enfurecido.

- Si de algo te sirve, como consolacion... No pasara de tres meses... - _Des-interesado_ lo dijo mientras ojeaba una revista.

Y como palabras majicas... Todo el coraje del padre se fue por los suelos. Y en vez de colera se le cambio con una sonrisa, y con gran calma salio de la sala... _Todo triunfante_.

.

- _Teeme..._ - Emitio el rubio al azabache..

- Mierda... - Susurro claramente el Uchiha cuando ya su padre se hubo ido.

-

○• ... End FLASH BACK ... →

-

- Na-Naruto_-kun_... - Emitio suavemente.

- Hinata_-chan_... - La llamo serio. Y ella le presto toda su atencion.

_- Nosotros... Mañana..._

_Hablaremos con ellos dos..._

-

* * *

_Aki el capi :D... ;; Si, lose me demore. Pero se me escapo la inspiracion..  
Espero que les aya agradado este capi _NaruHina_.. ;w;  
Sin mas me despido.. Cuidence!! Aiioz!!_

_...  
Re_v**ie**_ws?  
..._


	4. IV: It was not on purpose

**D****eclaimer**: Anime/Manga _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi ©.

**[N]**_aru _**[H]**_ina_

**[S]**_asu _**[S]**_aku_

**{** _Romance_~Drama~_Angust_~Lime~_Lemmon_ **}**

:+ **A**_lternative_ **U**_niverse_ +:

S_as_u_ke /_ N_ar_u_to_ **P**.**O**.**V**'s

* * *

••• **MY** **B**E_ST_ _**F**__R_I**E**_ND_'S **G**I_RLFR_I_END _•••

-:-

**IV: It was not on purpose.**

* * *

-

_Y __así es como todo acabara. Toda nuestra amistad se irá a la mierda. Nunca pensé que esto fuese pasar... Por una mujer, la más hermosa, tierna, adorable de todas. Y pensar que no había mejor mujer que Sakura; pero ahora, solamente _ella_ es la que ocupa totalmente mi mente. Y más que todo, mi _corazón_; pero... Ella es _su_ novia._

Supongo que eso de la infinita amistada y esa estúpida frase de 'Mejores amigos por siempre' es una mera mentira. Fuimos los mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos, y _ella_ sin proponérselo hizo que se acabara todo. Y la supuesta propuesta con los Hyuga, ¡se va al diablo! Yo quiero a Hinata, pero _no_ la amo. A quien amo es... A _su_ novia...

.

• •

.

_¡__Maldición! Me siento como un jodido cobarde. Escondiéndome detrás de un poste de luz. Ahí, ya están ellos: Sakura, _Teme_, y... Hinata_-chan_, joder, están esperando por mí, en donde supuestamente quedamos para encontrarnos como una "cita doble". Pero, 'ttebayo no podría decir que traicione al_ teme_ y traicione a Sakura!, recién me pongo a analizar toda la situación cuando... Ya es tarde._

.

Ese _baka_ no aparece, esta que me desespera, ¿vendrá o no? Justo cuando le tengo que hablar de algo con suma importancia no aparece, y cuando no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, ¡el desgraciado aparece en mi casa desde la madrugada!, joder quien le entiende..., mierda. Puedo ver que está nerviosa, no lo puede ocultar. Tiene miedo.

- Entremos. De seguro el _baka_ de Naruto tardara un poco. - Es lo que les digo, ellas solo asienten. Cuando vea al ese idiota, lo mato.

.

- Ya están entrando… - _Es lo que murmuro. De seguro el _teeme_ de Sasuke quera matarme, pero aun no me siento listo, y _Hinata_… ¡Mierda!, que hago aquí, _Hinata_ debe estar igual o más temerosa que yo y… ¡Allá esta!, con ellos… Tengo que dejar de estar escondiéndome, no me parece justo._

- Aquí voy, Hinata. - _Es lo que me digo a mi mismo, antes de ir hacia el Restaurant._

.

- Tengo que… Ir al tocador, ya vuelvo.

_Su_ voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- También… También tengo que ir.

_Ella_ se sonrojo. No quiero dejar sola a Hinata, pero necesito hablar con _ella_. Además… Tampoco Hinata nos prestaba atención, parece como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa, últimamente estaba como algo ajena a toda clase de conversación.

.

• •

.

- ¿Te hice esperar? - _Le pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta. Pero de todas maneras, le muestro una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y hacerla saber que todo está bien._

- No.

_Me responde con suavidad, mientras niega con la cabeza. Joder que adorable se ve__._

- Eh. Y… ¿Dónde está Sasuke_-teeme_ con Sakura…? - _Le pregunte, ya que hace unos instantes los había visto, y ahora habían des-aparecido._

- Están en el tocador en estos instantes, Naruto_-kun_.

_Solamente asentí._

- Um. ¿Eh?, Hinata, deja de usar ese sufijo conmigo… - _Le dije suavemente, acercándome a ella, olía muy bien, quería sentir y probar sus labios, y los probaría nuevamente._

- Na-ru-to-_Ku-uhn_… No ahora…

_Muy tarde, ya la estaba besando. No lo podíamos negar, ni ella ni yo. Ella también quería besar__me, a sabiendas que _su_ novio y_ mi_ novia estaban a pocos pasos de nosotros._

_._

• •

.

- No… Sasuke_-kun_, no ahora.

Era lo que me pedía entre nuestro beso. Tenía que saborear sus labios si o si… Así es, no tenía que ir al tocador. Estamos en estos instantes en el baño de hombres; besándonos. No pude evitarlo, -_ella_- no quería entrar, pero la jale hacia mí, y nos comenzamos a besar.

- Sah… Suh-keh… _-kun…_

Suspiraba entre el beso, no negare que quería hacer algo mas con ella que con solo besarnos. Acaricie sus rosados cabellos, la mire directamente; esta realmente sonrojada, y ya comenzó a sudar… Me detengo. Mierda…

- ¿Sasuke_-kun?_

- Si pudiera… En estos momentos te haría el amor, nuevamente…

No me respondió nada, sus acciones hablaban más de lo que pudiera decir.

- Sasuke_-kun_… Ya no puedo con esto… Naruto_-kun_…

¿Por qué siempre me lo tenía que recordar?

- Lose, lose. - Fue lo que le dije. - Sabes, de hoy no pasa, te lo juro. -

No. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha no jura en vano.

- Arréglate.

Demasiado tiempo para que alguien piense que solo fuimos al baño…

.

• •

.

- Hinata-_chan_…

_Suspire, me embriagaba su fragancia, no podía pensar en algo mas, ni Sakura, ni Sasuke… No quiere decir que sea un mal amigo, pero… Ya no puedo más con esta mentira, ni Hinata tampoco puede. Esto tiene que acabar._

- Naru-to-_kun_… Por favor.

- Um… - _Emití y la deje de besar como me lo había pedido._

- Naruto_-kun_, ¿te molestaste?

_Me pregunto inocentemente._

- Si. - _Fue mi respuesta, ella bajo la mirada. __Sonreí, ella me miro sin comprender. Me acerque, rosando sus suaves labios… _- ¿Qué te dije sobre el sufijo? - _Sonreí__ para ella, ella también sonrió… Y regresamos al juego de antes, desde el principio. A besarnos…_

.

• •

.

- Vamos.

Fue lo que ordene. Ella asintió con una sonrisa…

Salimos del baño, "felizmente" nadie nos vio. Hasta ese instante no había percatado tenia de las manos a Sakura. Me detuve en seco, ella me miro dudosa. Solté su mano, fue ahí cuando ella entendió. La mire con disimulo, se entristeció débilmente.

La bese, y me miro.

- Mas pronto de lo que creas, iremos a donde quieras… Tomando de nuestras manos.

Se le formo una sonrisa, por dentro me sentí mejor. Le sonreí levemente.

Me di cuenta que su sonrisa se turno a una de sorpresa. No entendí porque. Al girar mi rostro donde ella observaba con confusión fue donde entendí al cambio drástico de su expresión.

- Naruto. Hinata.

Fue lo que dije por inercia.

No creo que haiga hablado fuerte lo dudo, pero… Ellos se dieron cuenta que…

_Los descubrimos…_

.

• •

.

- Mierda.

_Emití. Hinata me miro con desconcierto._

- Naruto_-kun_?

_No entendía porque la deje de besar._

- Nuestro secreto se acabo, Hinata.

_Le dije serio. __Su mirada se dilato…_

_Si me entendió que trate de decir._

_-_

* * *

_Sip, Un milagrito de _Thanks-Giving_, mmm, en mi paiz -no exactamente- donde vivolo celebrados.  
xD.. ;w; Me gusto como quedo.. =w= .. Creo... Mas bien lo que debo preguntar es..._

- Como reaccionaran Sasuke, Sakura... Hinata y Naruto?

_Lol, bueno, este fic va llegando a su fin... Seh, ;___; )lol  
En fin. Espero que les aya gustado el capi :)_

_Mucho _**SasuSaku 'n NaruHina**_ para todos! x3_

* * *

_-:- revιew - тoмaтe - coмenтarιo (?) -:-_


	5. V: Mi novia

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi — Historia © DarkSky/DarkOtakuMdl

Género: Romance/Angustia/Drama

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo/Leve OOC

Parejas: SasuSaku/NaruHina

**N****ota****s:** _Naruto's pov—italica_ / Sasuke's pov—regular / **Ambos.**

**

* * *

**

**MY BESTFRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND**

—**O—**

_**V: Mi novia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

No, no pude creer en ese instante lo que mis ojos me mostraban, pensé por un instante que todo era imaginación mía, dudas. Observé a mi _acompañante_, y ella estaba igual o más en shock que yo, entonces caí en cuenta. Naruto, mi mejor amigo, estaba besando a Hinata, mi supuesta _prometida_.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun" Titubeó aun en shock Sakura que, parecía que, aun no sabía que actuar o que decir en este instante. No estaba seguro que podría estar sintiendo mi acompañante, ¿indignación? ¿Vergüenza? Tal vez _¿Libertad?_

"_Hn_." Fue lo único que pude emitir, no podía decir más, ¿Qué diría? ¿Que presencié como mi actual novia besó a mi mejor amigo y actual novio de mi _amante_? Esto era una mierda, especialmente desde que comencé a dar un paso con dirección hacia ellos, pude escuchar claramente como Sakura me seguía lentamente, como no queriendo ir. Aunque haya estado yendo hacia ellos, sentía que no me acercaba y era que, mientras nosotros avanzábamos, ellos retrocedían.

* * *

_Temblé, temí. Sentí vergüenza de ver a mi futuro ex mejor amigo, porque de algo estaba seguro, después de esto no me hablara en lo que le quede de vida, ¡y eso que, de seguro no me hablara ni aunque nos encontremos en el cielo o el mismísimo infierno! Aunque, antes de eso, debo de prepararme físicamente para una buena paliza que, me merezco. Porque le traiciones, los traicionamos, a él y a ella…_

"Na—Naru—Naruto-kun," _me llamo Hinata en un hilo de voz, _"¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué diremos?" _Se oía demasiado preocupada, aunque no era para menos. Fue en entonces que, en sí, era mi culpa._

"No," _musite, por su gesto no me pareció entender, así que complete._ "No—yo soy el que responderé por esto, no tu," _le dije. Deje de retrocedes como un cobarde, logre escuchar las plegarias de Hinata de que no haga tonterías o algo de lo que me arrepienta, sonreí, de lo que he hecho, hasta ahora no me he arrepentido._ "Sasuke," _lo mire a los ojos decididamente. Ya era hora de aclarar todo._

"_Hn…_" _Sus monosílabos me lo hacía más difícil, no podría saber que tan furioso estaba si no me da una palabra o gesto como pista._

_Suspire, _"salgamos, a otro lugar," _y así fue. Yo fui quien salió primero, atrás de mi Hinata y luego ellos…_

"Golpéame," _lo sabe, lo saben. Que se desahogue conmigo, no me importa. Ya era hora de todas maneras. Mientras esperaba el desquite de Sasuke, cerré mis ojos, agudizando levemente mis otros sentidos, escuche a Hinata, llorando. Me sentí como un perro. Tome aire, aun esperando el golpe,_ "vamos Sasuke, de una vez." _El golpe no llegó._

"Abre los ojos, idiota." _Si mis oídos no me traicionaban, ese era Sasuke. Pero, me sorprendía que me estuviese hablando habitualmente. Por inercia abrí uno de mis parpados, con inseguridad. Seguramente Sasuke, quería que viera el golpe que me mandaría._

_Abrí los parpados por completo. _"¿Huh?" _Emití, Sasuke no se me había acercado, ¡Ni siquiera había movido ningún musculo!_ "¿Qué esperas?" _Le dije._

"¿Espero a que?" _Me preguntó._

"Sa—su—ke,"_ sise__ó_.

"Sasuke-kun," _esta vez se metió Sakura. No, ya no tenía cara para llamarla _enamorada. "Por favor… _Dilo_, ya…" _Sinceramente no entendía a lo que se refería con decir—no—se—que. Lo único que supe fue que, Sasuke solo asintió._

* * *

Una media sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, me acerque a ellos, "tu—tu—ustedes—no—no fueron los únicos." Musité, ellos no me escucharon, eso pude asegurar ya que, hasta difícilmente me pude oír, el sonido era tan bajo e profundo que, pareciese que solo lo hubiese pensado. "Yo también, yo también lo hice," admití. Me miraron sorprendidos. No estaba siendo claro, y Sakura se estaba impacientando de los nervios. Note que el rostro de Naruto se tornaba sombrío, en cierta manera, pensé que lo había captado.

"Sasuke-kun," murmuró Sakura tras mi espalda, no podía encararla. No tenía ni el mínimo coraje para decirle a Naruto lo que hice. "Por favor, dilo, de una vez… O lo digo _yo_," no, tampoco no era un cobarde ni poco hombre para dejarle lo difícil a ella.

"No fueron los únicos," con esto di el comienzo, rodee mi mirada hasta detenerme en los ojos de Hinata. "Discúlpame," no recuerdo la vez que me había disculpado sinceramente, "lo siento, Naruto." Y lo mire también, sintiendo una opresión, creo que fue vergüenza. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, no sé cuantos, no los conté, puesto a que ni siquiera tenía el tiempo ni pensar en ellos, mas solo podía meditar en lo que haría o diría.

"Hinata… Naruto… ¡Lo siento!" Exclamo Sakura, con ya, lagrimas resbalando por su rostro. "Lo siento, lo siento, ¡de verdad! Disculpen," y callo.

"Si alguien debería disculparse—creo que—_uhm_, debería ser yo… nosotros fuimos los primeros… supongo…" Confese en voz baja.

Estaban atónitos, no se movieron, tampoco emitieron algo. Nos sumergimos en el silencio, el cual se mostraba espeso e incomodo. Esperaba a que Naruto mencione algo pero, no, nada. Y todo empeoraba más y más. Baje mi mirada, sentía la pesadez bajo mis pies y la culpa sobre mis hombros.

"Sasuke-kun," me llamo, por inercia alce la mirada y observe quien estaba frente a mí: Naruto; sonreía con esa clásica sonrisa mientras, una lagrima se le caía…

"Hehe… ¿Sabes?" Todos posamos nuestras miradas sobre él. "Creo que, ahora tendré mi conciencia tranquila…_ amigo_. Hehehe, ¿Quién rammen?"

"Naruto," apenas habíamos logrado vocalizar su nombre en coro.

* * *

_No, no podía odiarlos. Ni aunque quisiera o _pudiera_ o debiese. Les hice lo mismo además, no, no tengo el corazón para detestarlos. Aun atendía los mínimos llantos de Hinata y Sakura que, aun se creían que, ya todo pasó. O eso pensé ya que, al comer rammen, todo estaba en silencio. No entendía porque, si, mas bien, creo que sí pero… ¿Qué es lo que está bien o mal? ¿Quién es quién para decidirlo? O peor ¿Qué cara tendríamos unos a otros para juzgarnos si todos nosotros cometimos el error?; el mismo error: Callar nuestros sentimientos, lo que queríamos. Suspire, ojee a mi alrededor, sabia, entendía que no querían romper el silencio pero, ¡a la mierda! Abriré mi boca para decir lo que pienso, como siempre lo hago,_ "¿Qué—?"

"Al punto, ¿quieres seguir siendo nuestro mejor amigo, Naruto?" _Cuestiono en un frio tono de voz, sinceramente lo hacía más difícil… y a la misma vez más rápido. Sentí la culpabilidad en su tono, lo inspeccione, quería saber cómo debería responderle, y me percate que, estaba tomando la mano de Sakura, mi ex. No me dolió, sentí indiferencia; y me puse a pensar si estaba bien pero, no me importo, él la ama y ella lo ama. Eso era suficiente para mí. _

"Hehehe… ¿Por qué no debería de serlo? ¿Cómo siempre?"

"Porque las cosas ya no son como siempre…"

"Olvidemoslo," _recomendé de un momento a otro, los sorprendí ante mis palabras,_ "no soy nadie para jusgarte—"

"Pe—pero."

"También te—los traiciones, ¿lo recuerdas?" _Les recordé._

"Olvidémoslo," _repetí, _"Pero esta vez, _diferente_."

* * *

A eso se refería con diferente. Naruto si sabía lo que estaba diciendo, especialmente cuando lo veo abrazado a Hinata o agarrados de la mano. O tal vez, cuando me veo a mi mismo en la misma situación con Sakura. Sonreí con arrogancia, mientras envolvía mas a Sakura entre mis brazos mientras caminábamos lado a lado.

"Así debió ver sido desde un principio…" Musit_é_.

"Sasuke," se sonrojó.

"¡Hahahaha! Que cursi, Sasuke—_teme_."

"Naruto—kun," reprendió Hinata, en una voz frágil, ella no es capaz de alzarle la voz a alguien, y menos a _su Naruto_-kun.

"¡Aww, Sasuke, también trátame con cariño! ¡Hahahaha!"

"_Baka_," gruñí.

"¡Cursi!"

* * *

**Y sentimos… **_**Que todo volvía como antes pero, con algo diferente.**_

_**Ella**_** estaba conmigo…**

**

* * *

**

••Fin••

* * *

.

_Me gusto el final, no me puedo quejar.  
Espero que les aya gustado y disfrutado. Byee~_

_._

_ Reviews?  
_


End file.
